


The Unexplored.

by jayjay



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjay/pseuds/jayjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katya is leading the exploration of this new land but what will be more dangerous to her? The unexplored planet or the people she thinks she can trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexplored.

Katya looked forward at the vibrant cerulean portal in front of her. This was what she had been working towards for the last 10 years and they had finally made it happen. She had spent so many hours planning for this and she was extremely excited, and nervous, to put the plan into action. 

“Are you ready?” the head scientist, Stuart, asked her as they prepared to walk through the portal into unknown lands. Nodding her head yes she walked forward letting the portal encase her, feeling as though she was floating in a pool of water.

Stepping out of the portal, she blinked to adjust to the sudden darkness she faced. She felt as though she was staring into a dark abyss. Clicking her torch on she scanned her surroundings noticing the control panels stationed ahead of her. Walking closer towards it, she shielded her eyes from the vibrancy of the displays. The panels were full of blinking lights of various colours, shapes and sizes and her brow furrowed as she tried to translate the runes printed on them into English. 

“Stuart, over here” she called out to the scientist, gesturing for him to come towards her. After analysing the control panel and successfully translating the runes, Stuart got the lights working and Katya gasped as she finally got a look at the beautiful architecture of the city, large arches and stained glass windows made it look every bit the ancient city it was. Katya began moving around, an inquisitive eye raking over the area. The buildings were tall and stood proudly against the horizon. while there was some visible damage to the exterior of the buildings it appeared as though they had largely withstood the test of time but there was no way to truly tell until they could properly examine them. They were still unsure as to how long it had been since the buildings had seen any upkeep or repairs. They had not been able to achieve an exact date for when the city had last been inhabited but they knew that it had been at least a thousand years. 

Taking a steadying breath, she turned towards the soldiers and scientists behind her to address them.  
“We made it. All of our efforts paid off, but now we need to make sure it's safe. I want you to split up into the teams we arranged and began going through the city, we need to know what needs restoration and what is safe for use.” she ordered staring at the people lined up. Nodding they began to split off into groups ready to begin exploring the city.  
“And remember, don’t touch anything unless you are a scientist or a scientist approves it and is there!” she shouted as an afterthought before she began to set up the control room. When they were all gone, she let a breath whoosh out of her and slumped slightly as her nerves began to eat at her stomach. 

The director of the organisation to lead the mission had handpicked her but she still couldn’t help but worry that she wasn’t the best choice. Especially with all of the soldiers around who weren’t use to taking direct orders from a female. Scientists began to move around the city organising themselves and Katya moved joining the deputy commander, Scott, as he looked out the window. The view was breathtaking and she didn’t think she would ever stop being astounded by the contrast the image provided. From their position, they could see both the coastline, which looked warm and inviting, and then the forest, which looked like a winter wonderland. The forest was a sea of white, the trees and ground covered in a blanket of snow. Katya could not wait until they were able to begin exploring the island but she knew that getting everything set up and working was more important. She turned back towards Scott with a small smile on her face before addressing him.  
“It's beautiful isn’t it?” she asked him as they looked towards the ocean.  
“Yes. This is going to take a lot of work, but I'm sure you will handle it” he spoke flatly before turning and walking away. Katya furrowed her brow in confusion; while what Scott said was encouraging the tone was completely off. She shook it often, her nerves were making her imagine things, she was sure of it. Disregarding the conversation, she turned back towards her office to start unpacking her equipment and hopefully get an idea of what urgently needed repairs. 

After being stationed there for a few months it was mostly going smoothly, the scientists were adjusting well to the new technology made available to them and their superiors were pleased with the progress. Recently they discovered more space below the surface of the water where the ancients had expanded the city and had soon begun restorations to the area. Being below the surface of the ocean this was necessary to ensure that it would not collapse or flood. The area even had an entryway that allowed them to send divers to check the outside of the city for issues. The only issues were people who were adjusting to taking orders from people; some were not happy being under someone else’s command. Katya was broken from her inner musings as Scott walked towards her an irritated look on his face.  
“I am requesting, again” he emphasised “that you reassign me to another section of the city. My talents are being wasted on restoring the city, surely there is something else” he spoke gruffly his anger visible.  
“I'm sorry if you are unhappy with this Scott but right now it's important that you oversee the restorations, I'm overseeing the construction on the towers, and we need everything to be safe for the next group of people to be sent through. Until the city has been deemed safe you will be overseeing this,” she informed him calmly. She heard him grumbling under his breath and her temper flared but she stamped it down and decided to take the higher road by dismissing his comments.  
“I have to get back to work Scott, any further issues can be discussed in the next meeting between the heads of departments” she informed him calmly and held in her snort at his contorted expression. If Scott wished to act like a toddler, she could very easily treat him as one. He stormed off down the hall and she let out a sigh. She was still hoping that Scott would come to terms with not being in charge but she just wasn’t sure. She had thought that after a few months, he would settle down but he was getting worse and keeping her temper in check was getting harder and harder for her to do. Every time she had a conversation with him and he said something disparaging she felt a red-hot wave of anger come washing over her and had to bite her tongue to not explode. Shaking her head as though to physically remove the thoughts, Katya decided that she needed to take a breather, just for a little while. Opening the door closest to her, she walked onto the deck of the building. She closed her eyes breathing in the familiar ocean breeze. She had been so busy with everything that Scott’s childish behaviour was pushing her to her limit.  
Despite the run in with Scott the next few weeks ran smoothly, reparations were ahead schedule and they were hoping that everything would be finished within a few months and they could officially launch exploration missions for the rest of the island as well as the planet. Katya was very pleased with how well the mission had gone so far and rarely felt nervous in her position anymore as things began to settle. Most people were thriving on the island and seemed very happy to be there. However, there were others who she was concerned for, some were missing their family terribly and she didn’t think that they were going to last the entire length of the mission. She hoped that nobody had to be sent home earlier than planned but she needed to do what was best for everyone and if people couldn’t be happy here then they wouldn’t be doing their jobs to their fullest extent. While being here brought the best out in most, it also brought the worst out in others. Scott wasn’t the only person having trouble settling in to the new surroundings, though he was definitely the most vocal about it. Like Scott, there were some who were unhappy with their positions and they had started to take it out on their peers. Disobeying orders, arguing with superiors and treating lower officers badly were just a few things that had been reported to her and Katya was growing worried that the actions taken by their head of duties wasn’t enough and that she would soon have to intervene and possibly forcibly send some back through the portal. They were acting like completely different people; the change in character caused by being here was shocking and dismaying. Worrying her lips as she read over the latest report Katya let out a sigh, she knew the job was going to bring stress but she had no idea it would be over squabbling within the workplace. She had expected issues with the environment and supplies, this? Not so much. 

Walking from the canteen after lunch, Katya was swiftly intercepted by Scott. “Commander, we discovered something in the lower parts of the city and we need you to check it out,” he told her seriously and she nodded.  
“Okay lets go” she gestured for him to begin walking as they headed towards the lower levels. She walked into the room he gestured to and looked back at him confused when he did not follow.  
“What did you need to show me?” she asked him.  
“Nothing actually, I just need you gone” he smirked at her before he used an override code to lock the doors. 

“Scott!” she shouted furiously as she tried to open the door before realising she was unable to unlock it. He watched her, a satisfied smirk crawling across his lips, before he departed and the next thing she knew, Katya was flung into the wall as an explosion shook the room and knocked a wall out leaving the building, and her to the mercy of the ocean. 

Katya stood up, dazed, from her crumpled position on the ground. She stumbled as a rush of water knocked her back. Ears ringing, she coughed against the smoke that filled the room, still dazed from the explosion, she reached out blindly grabbing onto a large wire attached to the wall, trying to avoid being sucked out by the flash of water. The areas of the city underneath the water were already unstable and the explosion had taken out any safety mechanisms that would’ve stopped the water from entering. She couldn’t believe he had done this, she had no idea he would go this far to get rid of her. She pulled herself along the wire trying to grab something sturdier to hold onto. She moved towards the door in the hopes of getting to safety but stopped as she realised that opening it wouldn’t help, the water would just breach the city further. Taking a deep breath, she dived under the water trying to find something to help her. She spotted an oxygen bottle from the divers and swam towards it grabbing the mask and taking a breath. The room was calm, the water had completely filled it and she could see no way for her to get out quickly. She looked towards the hole in the wall and realised it was her only choice. She took another breath of air and began moving. She didn’t know how deep the water was and she wasn’t sure if she had enough oxygen to make it to the surface but she had no other choice. Not if she wanted to live.


End file.
